Karma
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Sharpay planst pot in Gabis locker. Find out why and what happens bc of it. Does Karma finally catch up with her or will she once again triumph? R&R please. Thanks goes to Angel of the starz for title name.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay was sitting in the caf polishing her nails when Troy Bolton sat down next to her. "Ugh" she muttered

"What do you want Bolton" she spat.

"We need to talk" he said

"well make it snappy, I don't got all day" she retorted.

"Listen Shat"

"Don't call me that, don't ever call me that" she interrupted.

"Ok Sharpay" he continued "you must confess to putting pot on Gabriellas locker." How did she just know that's what this was about.

She scoffed "as if Bolton" she said.

"But Shapay" he went on "She is going to get 300 licks."

"And I should care why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you have a heart" he said.

"Well that's not what the school would say" she said as she got up to leave,

"I wouldn't want to disapoint" she said as she bagan to retreat.

"I got proof" he blurted out.

She turned around and saw him holding a tape recorder.

She burst out laughing "I said nothing incriminating to you Bolton"

"Not to me" he said "To Ryan."

"Your bluffing" she retorted

"Am I?" he said as he pressed the play button and she could hear her voice loud and clear.

"Ryan I finally got Gabriella back, I put pot in her locker, shes…" At that Troy cut the tape and smirked at her.

She had turned pale. She couldn't get paddled not after… She stopped her thoughts and her voice took on an icy tone "I hate you Bolton" she said as she spun on her heel and stormed off. She ran and she ran until she reached the ladied room which is where she slunk down and began to sob. For sure Bolton was going to turn her in. He would do anyting to save Princess Gabriella. She cried even harder. If only she has one person in her life who would do anything to save her. There was Ryan but he mustn't know half of what was going on with her although she didn't know how much longer she could keep certain things a secret she thought patting her stomach. She sighed as she thought back to days when she had had that kind of love. It was only a year and a half ago.

They were sitting in Sharpays bedroom Troy stroking Sharpays hair. She had had sort of a bad day so he had rushed right over.

"It's going to be ok Sharpay" he said patting her back "I'm here"

She looked up at him "You'll never leave me will you Troy?"

"Never" he responded "Never." He than kissed her lightly on the lips and a small smile creeped across her face.

She sighed at the memories. But of course he had left her. Once Gabriella entered the picture he had abandoned her just like everyone else in her life had. Just than she got a phone call

"Hello?" she said.

It was Coach Bolton. "Sharpay" he said sternly "You are to come to my office after school for 500 licks" He than hung up.

"Oh God" she thought as she broke down in to even more tears. "I'll never survive this, not after… and especially with…" she thought. She than cleaned her face and stormed out of there, mouth in a grim line. She went in search of Troy Bolton. She found him in the music room and she stormed up to him hands on hips.

"You little jerk" she said punching him "Do you know what you just did?" she screamed

"Yes" he said standing up "I saved Gabriella from getting licks she didn't deserve" he said firmly.

"And killed me" she spat

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She bagan to say something but she couldn't. She had gotten extremely dizzy all of a sudden, she grabbed on to the desk.

"Shar?" he asked concern written all over his voice. "Are you ok?" resounded over and over in her head until everything went black.

She woke up about 15 minutes later in the nurses office with Troy by her side.

"What, What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted Shar but you should be ok, here eat this" he said handing her some bread which she nibbled on.

Sharpays POV

"Ryan will be here shortly" Troy went on.

"No" I jumped up, alittle to fast as I got really woozy.

"Shar relax, lay back down" Troy said trying to lay me back down. I swatted his hand away. Just than my brother came running in to the room.

"Shar are you ok?" he embraced me and than I pulled away to ask the dreaded question.

"Darbus?" I questioned.

"Its ok Shar, I told her the situation, now you lay back down ok." he turned to Troy "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know" he bagan "We were talking and she just passed out" he said.

Ryan than turned to me "Shar you really need to go to a doctor, you havent been feeling well for over a month now"

"I'm ok Ry" I began.

Just than I felt the vomit begin to protrude up my throat. I tried to swallow it back but to no avail because the next thing I know I had thrown up all over Troy Bolton, he was apparently shocked. He left to go get cleaned up as more vomit spewed from my mouth and on to Ryan. That's when I began to cry.

"I am so sorry Ry" I sobbed.

"It's ok, that's not important, whats important is getting you to a doctor."

I shook my head vigorously "No I'm fine Ryan really" I said.

He sighed "Shar you are anything but fine" he said.

Troy choose thatr moment to return. "Sharpay" he said sitting down "Due to the circumstances, you will not be receiving your punishment today.

Ryans ear perked up "What punishment?" he asked looking from Troy to me and back again.

"Your sister" Troy began "Is being punished for planting pot in Gabriellas locker"

"500 licks" I broke in.

"I'll be right back" Ryan said to me and than turned to Troy "Come with me."

Oh boy was Troy in trouble I thought.

Ryans POV

I ushered Troy in to a corner so my sister could not hear what I had to say. I looked at Troy and began.

"Troy" I said "I know what Sharpay did wasn't right but look at her, do you really think she could handle even 1 lick?" he only shook his head. "Troy I know you love Gabriella and want Sharpay to pay for what she did but could you please talk to your dad and try to get him to forget about it just this once?" Troy looked down at his shoes before responding.

"Look Ryan I can try but my dads not going to let this go that easily."

That's when I interrupted "Troy if he wont let it go, than let me step in for Sharpay, but she is never to know as she would let me do no such thing, she would be lead to think your dad just let it go" Troy nodded and said he'd do his best as we both walked back.


	2. Thanks

This isn't a chapter but I didn't know how to add to the first chapter so I just made a seperate chapter for this. I would like to thank Angel of the starz for her suggesrion regarding the title of this story and also she gave me some ideas which are very much appreciated. It actually made me want to update sooner than I had planned so if you enjoy this story you can thank her for that. She is actually my only review for this story and perhaps that is b/c it did not have a title but thanks to her that has all changed so a big round of applause goes out to angel of the starz ::clap clap:: love ya. Ok well keep an eye out for an update coming soon-I hope and read and review and give suggestions for this story as well as my others. They are all very much appreciated as if you couldn't tell lol. I love you all.  
Charlene 


End file.
